The Daughter He Left Behind
by AriaBelikov
Summary: Summary is Inside. Please Read! I Do not Own any of Richelle Mead's Characters. Rated M For Language and violence
1. Prolouge

**The Daughter He Left Behind**

Summary: After the battle for St. Vlad's Dimitri and Rose fought and he was reassigned to guard Tasha. Now seventeen years later, Dimitri is called back to St. Vladimir's Academy to work with Rose in mentoring a promising young novice. But will he learn more then he ever thought?

Ari: Hello to all my loyal fans! I do not own Any of the original VA Characters So please Richelle Don't Sue me!

Christian: Oh God You're still alive?

Ari: Christian I'll turn you Strigoi in this story so help me God!

Rose: So I'll finally have a reason to stake him!

Dimitri & Adrian: (Simply Shake their heads)

**Prologue: Seventeen Years Ago**

(Rose)

I watched as the plan flew away from the landing. Dimitri was on it and I hadn't said good-bye. Right now we weren't exactly happy with each other. After the attack on St. Vladimir's Dimitri and I had given in to our relationship and after I turned eighteen we had told the people who needed to know. Meaning my mother, Alberta, Kirova, and My friends.

We had been happy for months then Dimitri began to worry that I wasn't happy. We had talked about how we couldn't have children because it was a dhampir/ dhampir relationship. I felt very guilty that in essence I had taken that possibility from him and he apparently was worried that I wanted a baby too.

Then to top it all off, he gets reassigned to Tasha… Least to say I wasn't very pleased.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my long dark hair. Maybe we just needed a day or so to cool off. I opened the door to my bedroom and flopped down… then I sprang back up and ran for the bathroom.

After I was done pucking my guts out I got up to wash out my mouth.

For the past few days I had been getting sick randomly. Just the other day Lissa had suggested a pregnancy test though there is no possible way I could be pregnant because I had only slept with Dimitri!

"Rose?" I looked out the door to see Lissa. She came to me and handed me a box that she had gotten from Olendzki. "Here." She said seriously. And once she left I opened the test ready to put this stupid theory behind me.

**(5 Minutes Later)**

"HOLY CRAAAAAP!"

Ari: So what do you guys think?

Rose: Why do these things always go the same way?

Ari: Because if they went the way we all wanted the story to go they'd be boring.

Rose & Dimitri: … -.-


	2. Dimitri's Return

**Chapter One: Dimitri's Return**

(Aria)

I woke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock's stupid buzzing. I picked the stupid thing up from under my covers and threw it at the wall… where it shattered. Oops.

I snuggled back into the warmth of me black and read splattered comforter hoping to get a few more hours of sleep. When death in a workout suit slammed my door opened and tipped over my mattress… thanks mom.

"Rise and Shine hot stuff!" I looked up at her from under the mattress with a sleepy glare.

"Oh come on you know you love me." I pushed the twin sized bedding off and stood up. "Not at the moment." I tell her honestly.

My mom is absolutely beautiful. She has long almost, black hair that reaches her waist and curves in all the right places and that was just when she was a teen; she's filled out in the last seventeen years. Now she was HOT!

She turned around to leave but looked back at me from the door.

"Get dressed and breakfast is waiting " She closed the door and once I was alone I looked around at my room. It was a small room, which was cool because I liked small, cozy, places. I picked the mattress up and threw my sheets and covers on the bed and went to get dressed.

I went to my closet and picked out my cloths. I chose some ripped skinny jeans, light tan, and a loose fitting black shirt that hung off one shoulder and a strapless bra underneath. I looked at my hair and decided on a braid that swept to the side and came over my shoulder. Last I did my make up, just some eyeliner and lip-gloss, and then I grabbed my silver locket that I always wore and put it on. I had had it for as long as I could remember it had a ruby set at the top.

I went to grab my combat ankle boots and pulled them on, tucking the hem of my jeans into them. Then I ran down the small hall in mine and my mom's apartment. I sat in my seat and began to dig into the pancakes. And before you say 'Whoa, the Guardian Rose Hathaway can cook!' No, uncle Christian and Aunt Lissa ended up crashing on the fold out couch because they stayed to late last night. Uncle Christian can cook.

I felt a tug at my shirt and looked down to see Emma Rose. She's Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian's daughter seven years old and practically my shadow.

"Ari are you going to kick some butt today?" I snickered. Because my mother wasn't cheap and my years of professional cock blocking as a child, I had never had any siblings so Emma was the sibling I never had and I adored her. "Of course Rosie, I always kick butt."

"Oh so why is Belikov being brought back?" I looked to uncle Christian who had a mischievous look in his eye. He was already dressed for work.

My mother was co head guardian with Alberta and aunt Lissa taught a class for spirit users and also a Moroi history class, uncle Christian worked side by side with the guardians to teach the Moroi who wanted to learn how to fight.

And yes, you heard right, the Dimitri Belikov was coming here on the request of the queen herself via uncle Adrian, to mentor me because my mother was having a hard time balancing being the big cheese and being my mentor. So why is this a problem you ask? Well Dimitri Belikov is my father… and he has no idea that I exist. See the problem?

"It'll be a pleasure to hand him his sorry a-" I glanced to the seven year old sitting right next to me. "Butt." I said. I looked to mom, who was giving the branches outside the window a worried glare.

My mom hadn't been able to get into contact with Guardian Belikov since he was reassigned and she worried that if he was here he'd find out and think she'd kept it from him on purpose. Well I certainly didn't need him in my life so I wasn't gonna tell him and if anyone else did they'd wish a Strigoi had gotten a hold of them.

Mom looked to the clock. "I guess we need to get to Kirova's office to meet Dimitri.

I rolled my eyes and gave a dramatic groan. "Why do I need a mentor again?" My mom gave me a glare. "Because you need someone that can make you pay attention." I rolled my eyes.

You see, unlike mom, I never really gave a crap about guarding but I had to pass the classes if I wanted to graduate so I have no drive to actually do well and that doesn't fly with my mom. I mean I might be a guardian, it's in my blood and I do have the instinct to protect Moroi. Hm maybe it's a form of rebellion against Belikov. Nothing like a little teen angst.

We made it to the headmistress's office in no time. Mom opened the door and I waltzed on in and plopped down in a chair.

I looked around to take in Alberta at one wall and the tall brown haired, brown-eyed Russian that was my dad.

Damn I have some awesome genes. I thought as I waved my two fingers toward him. Oh I can't wait to make his job a living hell.

"Miss Hathaway, don't you have any respect?" I looked to Kirova as she stood with her bird like hands behind her back.

I gave her my sexy smirk as I opened my arms to include the other three people in the room.

"Aww come on Ellen, we're all pals here." Kirova gave me a serious look. "Miss Hathaway, you are in some ways better then your mother was at your age and in others worse." I noticed how Belikov looked over at my mom who, dressed in her workout clothes since she had a combat class to teach after this, stood stoically.

"Aw you know you love me." Then I give the older woman a serious look. "You need to loosen up a little. When did you last get laid?" That comment earned me a smack to the back of the head. I love you too mommy!

Kirova acted as if she hadn't heard me and turned to Dimitri.

"I'm afraid you have your work cut out for you Guardian Belikov. Guardian Hathaway was a hand full, but never quit this… mouthy."

"I remember." He said as he glanced to my mom who only flicked her eyes to him then looked away.

"I'm not that bad I just ain't easy to get along with." Then I hopped up.

"So you're my new mentor huh?" I looked the man up and down and I have to admit he was pretty good looking maybe that's why mom fell for him. "You don't look that tough." I said as I looked to mom.

"Can I go to class now?"

Mom blinked. "Since when do want to got to class?"

"Since I put that rabid squirrel in Stan's desk." Belikov gave me a questioning look.

I gave him my I'm not telling smile and walked out of the room.

* * *

**(Dimitri)**

I watched as my new charge left the room, not waiting for a dismissal. I had to admit she was the spitting image of Roza. It had hurt when Kirova had explained that the girl I was to mentor was Roza's daughter.

It had been seventeen years since I last saw her and after the fight we had I was worried that she'd never want to have any contact with me again and she never called me so I guess I gave up and accepted that she had moved on. But that didn't mean that I had. I still loved her with all my heart and I wanted to know who could possiblely be Aria's father.

"She didn't really put a rabid squirrel in Alto's desk right?"

" Wouldn't surprise me. Sorry about that Comrade." I turned to see Rose as she stood a safe distance for me. "She doesn't exactly have that filter that keeps people from saying things that could get their asses kicked, she just says what's on her mind."

Kirova scoffed. "Guardian Hathaway, your daughter is a good girl she just lacks restraint and motivation. When she is in your classes she behaves perfectly."

I gave a small grin. I was glad to hear that my beautiful Rose was a good teacher and guardian.

"Yeah but she won't make him mentoring her easy." She turned back to me.

"You're in for a hell of a time Belikov." Then she turns and leaves heading for her combat class.

I turned to Alberta as she begins to lead me to Aria's first class.

"Aria seems to be quit… uh." Alberta gave a smile. "Disrespectful?" I nodded. That was it.

"Oh you have no idea."

When we got to the classroom we heard screaming and laughing. We opened the door and where surprised to find Guardian Stan Alto running around with a rabid squirrel attacking his face.

What had I gotten myself into?

Ari: Chapter one is done! What did you guys think?

Rose: Squirrel in the Desk, why didn't I ever think about that?

Dimitri: Oh Aria is going to pay for it. Trust me.


	3. Training Days Again

**Chapter Two: Training Days… Again**

**(Aria)**

The whole class laughed up a storm as Stan ran around the classroom screaming 'GET THIS STUPID RAT OFF MY FACE!'

It was beautiful. I glanced to the door to see Belikov and Alberta entered the room. They kind of froze in the doorway, their eyes wide as they watch their fellow guardian run around in sheer pain and terror.

I gave Belikov a mock salute as he gave me a stern glare that said. _Really? _Finally Stan managed to throw the squirrel from his person. He turned slowly to the class and his brown eyes caught sight of me, lounging in my seat with my feet on my desk and my arms behind my head.

"HATHAWAY!" I gave a lazy grin. "Yes?" I asked as his face turned so red that the little scratches from the rabid squirrel attack blended in with his skin. He walked up to me and shoved my feet off my desk. Rude much?

"Was this you trying to be funny?" he growled as he pointed to his injured face.

"No." I said as he looked up at him not being intimidated in the lest. "That's me succeeding at being funny."

Suddenly Stan got so red I was kind of worried he was gonna have stroke or something.

" GET OUT OF MY CLASS! NOW!" I got up slowly just to annoy him and grabbed my leather bag full of books leaving a heavy breathing Stan Alto.

**(Dimitri)**

I followed Aria out to the hall where she was sitting reading a book. I stood over her blocking her light and she looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Was it just me or did she particularly not like me?

"You put a rabid rodent in a teacher's desk." She nodded slowly as if she where waiting to hear me get to the point. "You know you're in trouble right?" she gave me an annoyed look. "What are you going to do? Paddle me?" I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. Good thing I had mastered the virtue of patience.

"Aria, The teachers here are to train you so when you get out in the world, where not only your life but that of someone else will be in your hands. You need to show them respect and listen to them."

She raised her eyebrow. Was she always like this?

"Do you pull this stuff in your mother's classes?" I asked. Surely my Roza wouldn't put up with such behavior. At the mention of her mother, Aria tensed.

"Well let me see." She said as she stood to face me and she barely came past my chest. "Stan didn't spend nearly twenty-three hours in painful labor while her body felt like a giant was squeezing her until she popped just to bring me into this 'wonderful' world so what do you think?"

This girl was starting to worry me. "Granted. But you behaving like this doesn't make Roza look to good as a mother you know."

She glared at me. "Ok first off; do you have kids? I doubt it and second; her name is Rose or Guardian Hathaway." I felt my patience slowly slipping away but my curiosity got the better of me. Aria seemed much more defensive of Rose then a normal teen girl would be of their mother.

"Aria" I said, as I looked the angry girl in her chocolate brown eyes. She looked so much like my Roza and that alone made her precious to me. "You have the exact same potential you're mother had when she was your age. If you just get some discipline you could be a great guardian. Isn't that what you want?"

She gave me a cold, almost sad look. "No." I was surprised I'd have thought she'd want to follow in her mother's footsteps. "Why?"

"Because that's what my father would have wanted for me, had I meant anything to him to stay that, that is."

Then I understood. "You are ruining your chances to make something of your life because you have father issues?" I rolled her eyes then picked up her bag and tried to leave but I grabbed her arm. "Aria, " I whispered to her. "It's rare for a Moroi man to stay and raise a child with a dhampir woman, Its not that you're not good enough, its that he wasn't good enough for you."

She jerked her arm from. "What would you know about it? You weren't even here." She spat then ran just as the bell rang.

I shook my head as I turned to make my way to Rose's office. I need some advice on this particular student and the only one I could really think of was her mother.

**(Rose)**

I sat at my desk and marked through the wrong answers on the body-guarding quiz I gave the other day. I was on Aria's and I felt a mother's pride when she got a perfect score. Aria was a lot like me except she didn't have anything to keep her grounded like Lissa had kept me. After Lissa's family had died I'd taken it on myself to be the one to take care of her. I was very thankful that my little girl didn't have a heavy burden like that to bear but at the same time sad that she couldn't seem to make friends like I had.

I knew that she really only acted out the way she did was because she didn't want to do anything that would make Dimitri proud of her should he ever find out about her. It was a twisted way of thinking that I actually understood. She felt abandoned by her father, Dimitri. She just had so much angry and hurt feelings pent up that she wasn't sure how to vent them in a healthy way so she acted out and I punished her for them. I remember when she was a little girl and at night I use to hear her pray to God to send her daddy home. Then when I explained why Dimitri wasn't there she had begun to resent him.

_She is gonna make his life a living hell. _

I thought as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and Dimitri walked in. I sat up straight and gave him a sympathetic smile. He must have already had it out with Aria.

The tall Russian squeezed into the chair in front of my desk. "Rough day?" I asked as I went back to grading.

Dimitri chuckled as he sat in front me. I looked up. "What?" I asked.

"I never thought I'd see you as a teacher." He said. I smiled. "Lissa wanted to teach a spirit class so I opted to help teach the novices. Might as well make myself useful since Liss doesn't need me watching her every move here." He nodded and I put my pen down.

"Alright comrade, what happened?" He gave a questioning look. "You look exhausted and it's only ten in the morning. Only Ari can make someone look so… tired."

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Speaking of Ari, she actually did put a rabid squirrel in Alto's desk." I winced. I figured she wasn't kidding.

"So I guess her guitar is gonna be in the attic for about a year now." I looked at the ceiling. "I have already taken her iPod, her TV, her laptop, her game system… Damn if she keeps this up I'm gonna have to resort to physically abusing her." He laughed at that.

"Well Roza, she seems to have some issues with her father." I tensed slightly. "What dhampir doesn't?" I asked. He nodded. "True, but she seems more intense about it then others."

I got up from my seat and walked to the window. "Yeah, Ari takes that he's not here as a personal insult. Especially when he left to be with someone else."

"Who was he?" Dimitri asked. "Why did he leave?" I sighed then turned to my ex-lover. I smiled sadly at him and wished I could just say 'You'

but I, and if this ever got out I'd deny it, was scared. I hated to think he'd be upset with me and in turn want nothing to do with Aria. Besides Aria would rather he never know so she has to get to know him and love him before he knows or she'll feel cornered.

"Just a guy. He found someone better." I saw a flash of anger in his beautiful brown eyes, eyes our daughter had inherited, and I knew he wouldn't mind getting his hands on Aria's 'Moroi' father and throttle him.

"Who could be better then you?" he asked me as he stepped closer. He began to lean in. I put my hand to his chest.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry." He gave me a soft smile. "I still love you Roza." I looked at him with a confused. "Then why did you leave? You never had anything to do with me after you left."

He looked sad. "Roza I-" "And you never answered your phone."

Then he looked real confused. "Rose what are you-" then the door slammed opened and Aria froze at the door. I stepped away and walked over to my daughter. "Aria Vasilisa Hathaway a squirrel in Stan's desk Really?" she glared at Dimitri. I knew she'd start yelling as soon as we got home tonight but her behavior was what I really gave a crap about.

She shrugged her shoulders. "The ass deserved it."

"Aria when we get home I want your guitar." She spun on me.

"WHAT?" I turned my guardian mask on and stood tall. "Mom not my guitar! Come on you know I love my guitar!"

"Also, since you have training sessions with Guardian Belikov I'll let him issue a punishment as well through his training methods. AND you're grounded. Except for meals, class, and training you are in your room."

"But-" I stopped her protests once again. "I am tired of you acting like a spoiled little girl. Aria you are so much more then that."

She went quiet. I could feel the shame that my daughter felt at her behavior but she was so much like me and she had such resentment for Dimitri and her pride refused to apologize in front of him.

"Go to your next class alright baby." She didn't say anything but spun on her heel and left the room.

I sat at my desk with my face in my hands and took a deep breath.

"She respects you Roza." I looked up at Dimitri. I felt my heart break all over again as he looked at me. I had missed him but he had been gone seventeen years I knew things could never be the same.

"You have a practice to prepare for. " he looked almost hurt but he nodded and left my office without another word.

* * *

Ari: Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story XD


	4. What It Means to Be a Guardian

**Chapter Three: What It Means To Be A Good Guardian**

**(Dimitri) **

I was waiting for Aria, much how I used to wait for Roza, sprawled on a mat reading my western novel. When Aria walked in I glimpsed up. She was dressed in Baggy red sweats and a red wife beater with a black light jacket over it. Aria was just as pretty as her mother but not nearly as developed as Rose had been at her age. In fact, had I not known any better, I'd have mistaken Aria for a freshman instead of a senior. Her face was still child like and with her wide brown eyes and long dark hair, which was up in a messy bun with strands falling around her face; she almost resembled a little cherub. Aria was also a bit shorter then Roza, a trait she probably inherited from Janine Hathaway.

All in all Aria didn't look like the type you'd want to allow to fight. She looked like the type that should be protected.

"Wow, so this is the antisocial, Strigoi killing god everyone says is so awesome?" she asked with her hands on her petite hips and one eyebrow lifted in question. I also lifted my eyebrow in return.

"I've already learned how to kill Strigoi, I've killed up nine Strigoi and been in at least one battle since I graduated. I don't need to practice." Aria rolled her eyes.

"So in other words, you're a show off who doesn't practice. What do you want me to start with anyway?"

Ignoring her comment I got up, dog eared my place in my novel, and crossed my arms.

"For your stunt in Stan's class I want you to do forty laps around the track." Aria stared at me for a minute. "No seriously what do I start with?"

I lifted my eyebrow again. "When I mentored your mother I had her run around the track at least twenty laps. Since you pulled that stunt in Guardian Alto's class you've earned another twenty laps on top of it." Then I pointed toward the back door. "Now run."

In true teenager fashion she threw her head back and groaned but threw her jacket off and made her way to the door. I followed her and as she began to run I ran along side her like I'd do with her mother.

Aria cut her eyes toward me as I kept pace with her. She seemed surprised that I was running with her.

"You need to start with a light jog. If you go you're fastest to start with you'll tire yourself out faster." She glared at me but slowed to a trot.

I couldn't help but glance at her. The look in her brown eyes reminded me of Rose, the sheer determination in her face truly made it hard for Roza to deny her, not that she ever would. But I still couldn't guess by her looks who her father was and it was getting to me.

"Keep staring and people will think you have some weird fascination with me."

I narrowed my eyes at her to tell her that I didn't approve of her humor.

But we continued to run.

After all of Aria's laps where done we went inside to start her cool down stretches… well I went in while carrying/dragging her.

I let Aria fall onto the mat where she laid panting as if she had been submerged under water for an hour or so.

"You (Gasp) Are (Gasp) Insane! Why the hell do I have to do this anyway?" I looked down at her with my hands on my hips.

"Tell me." I said as I squatted down near her head. "How many times has your mother faced Strigoi since you've been born?" Aria tilted her head and gave a 'what are you getting at' look but answered.

"Three maybe four times." I nodded. "How many where you with her for?" She sat up and propped her elbows on her knees as she sat with her legs apart like a boy. "I don't know two maybe three, why?"

I nodded. "Alright so how many of those times did your mother grab you, the princess or whoever was with her, and run?"

Aria looked confused. "I don't know once when I was real little and it was just me and her. What does this have to do with what is going on right now?"

"A guardian's job is to look after people who cannot defend themselves. Killing Strigoi is just a side job. Your mother ran with you because your safety was her first priority. That's why you are doing laps. If there is even a remote possibility of you getting away by running you take it."

She took on an almost awed look as I stood and offered my hand to help her up, which she took, and I showed the stretches I anted her to do. As she did them I returned to my book. We were quiet for a little while until Aria gave a surprised little squeak.

I glanced at her from the top of my book and gave her questioning look.

"You're reading Sackett's Land by Louis L'amour!" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Louis L'amour wasn't an author I would have thought she'd know.

"Yes?" I said in a questioning tone. She walked over to me and took the book from me turning it so she could read the page I was on.

She handed it back to me and gave me a smug look. "I'm two chapters ahead of you dude."

I blinked. "What?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, Barnabas just got kicked out of England." Again I blinked. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed my book back at me for me to catch.

"Come on Cowboy you're slacking." She told me, gesturing that she was ready to train.

I got up and told her that she was to do one hundred sit ups and I knelt down in front of her to hold her legs down.

"So you like Westerns huh?" I asked.

Aria made a sound that could have gone either way. I couldn't help but smile at how Rose- like that gesture was.

"I mean sure they're good but I also like the old school horror novels. You know Frankenstein and the Wolf man."

We were quiet the rest of our practice with me only giving instructions on her fighting stance and her punches. I noticed how she seemed to be a little better then her peers. She had obviously had some extra practice with Rose and maybe Janine and it showed. Maybe she had more potential then I thought.

* * *

**(Aria)**

I got dressed in my school clothes ready to head home for the night after practice and as I did I scolded myself for talking to him about the books I liked and what not. I mean so what if he was reading the same stupid book as I was. He was the jerk that left mom and me before I was even born. I mean he's just as bad as any Moroi man would have been. At least they were expected to leave.

I took a deep breath, needing to calm my temper before I lost control. Then I picked up my locket and locked the clasp.

The locket was oval and silver with a beautiful red stone at the top. It was simple and beautiful on the back it had the Russian word for family carved into it. And inside was a picture of momma and me when I was a baby.

I had had the locket for as long as I could remember. When I turned fifteen mom had given me a letter form my great-grandmother on Dimitri's side.

According to what Belikov told mom, great grandma Yeva was some kind of psychic and had known that mom was pregnant. So she sent me the locket and obviously she hadn't told her grandson.

The letter had said how she had seen that I had a great future and whatever. Apparently great grandma Yeva was very cryptic.

Anyway I always wore the locket. It made me remember that at least someone cared about me.

Now you're probably wondering why Belikov hadn't noticed that a family heirloom was around my neck, simple I always wore it under my shirts and never in practices.

I was just tucking my locket in my shirt when Dimitri seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"I thought I'd walk you home. I'd like to speak with your mother."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude I know about your 'history' with my mom so I know you wanna hit on her." Dimitri glared at me obviously not liking his private life being talked about so openly.

"Actually it's about your progress today. You did rather well." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not behind. Mom just thought a mentor would be a good idea."

From the corner of my eye I saw him glancing to my neck and I subconsciously felt the locket under my shirt to make sure he couldn't see it.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the jewelry type." He said nodding to the silver chain around my neck."

I shrugged feeling nervous about discussing my locket. "I'm not but even I have a favorite. My mom's the same way. She hates jewelry but she has this silver ring with a vine design around an Amethyst stone. Doesn't wear it when she teaches hand-to-hand though."

Dimitri seemed to freeze but not long enough for me to walk away.

"Really?" he asked with a strange look in his eyes, almost happy.

"She still has it?" he asked me.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Uh yeah she's had it since before I was born. I always liked it. I remember when I was six I asked her if when she died if I could have it." He chuckled.

"I can see you doing that actually."

After that we walked in silence. As hard as I tried the damned silence wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. Like we did it every day. I hated it I wouldn't get use to him only for him to ditch mom and me again.

We finally made it to the administrative housing building and walked up the stairs to mine and mom's apartment.

I brought out my key and unlocked the door and Dimitri followed me in.

"MOM I'M HOME!" I yelled like I always did. (Kind of Like Flynn form Shake It Up)

My mom came out of the small kitchen with a turkey sandwich, half of which was in her mouth. She mumbled something then noticed that Belikov was right behind me.

"Waf Dim-efry oing 'er?'

I tilted my head. "Huh?" My mom rolled her eyes then swallowed.

"Why's Dimitri here?" She asked then turned to my mentor/father.

"There are no broken bones right?" she asked him as if she was scared I'd beaten the snot out of him. Tempting but no.

"No Roza," Dimitri said with a small smile. "Has Aria been training with you and Janine?" mom nodded. "Yeah when she was little we'd take her to the gym and teach her a few things."

Dimitri smiled at her and I almost puked. He looked like he was seeing water after a long drought. Obviously I'm not much for romance.

"Um Ok if your gonna start ripping clothes off I'm going to my room." I said as I walked down the hall.

"DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" I called.

Then I closed my door and got ready for bed.

'_Man I'm beat.'_

* * *

**(Dimitri)**

I couldn't believe that Aria had just told us to…? Uh never mind.

Rose shook her head. "That's my daughter with the mind of a teenage guy."

Rose turned toward the kitchen. "You want a sandwich comrade?"

I followed her into the small room. It was cozy. It had the fridge, stove and sink all on one wall and a little wooden table in the center.

I sat as the table as I study Rose. She had obviously filled out even more since I last saw her. She was the same height and her hair was a little longer just grazing the swell of her bottom. She was dressed in fuzzy pajama bottoms and a black cami.

"Sure." I said answering her question. As she but my food together I looked to her hand and on her left hand ring finger was the ring that Aria had told me about, the one I had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday.

She turned back to me and sat the sandwich with some chips in front of me.

"Thank you." I said and she sat across form me.

"So Aria did good? She behaved?" I nodded. "She was very cooperative. I made her run Forty laps for what happened in Alto's class but other then that she was very well behaved.

Rose smiled. "Good, that's good. She's not always like how she's been. I think she just doesn't like the idea that she has to have a mentor so she's been acting out."

I nodded and studied the woman in front of me. She was hiding something from me.

I reached and took Roza's hand. "You still have my ring." I said.

She slowly pulled her hand from mine and hid it below the table.

"I'm glad you still wear it. Rose I still love you. I never stopped." She gave me a sad smile then looked to the wall clock. "It's late. You should go home for the night." I stood and she showed me the door.

I looked to her. She looked… vulnerable. I didn't like it. I lend forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you and Aria tomorrow." Then I walked down the hall to my own apartment.

_'How I wish Aria could have been mine.'_

* * *

Ari: So Good? Bad? In the Middle? Let me know and send me a few reviews please!

Rose: Why are you begging for reviews?

Ari: I have to know if they like it!

Rose: Who cares?

Ari: another word and I'll hurt you! (Locks Rose in a Closet and Talks with Dimitri) You like my story right?

Dimitri: Is I say no?

Ari: In the closet.

Dimitri:…

Ari: You can find a picture of Aria's Locket .com Rikki's Locket. I love the Lockets from H2O so yeah.

Rose's ring is based off of one I have. i'll upload a picture later on my profile. Thanks for reading.


	5. Her Mother's Daughter

**Chapter Four: Her Mother's Daughter**

Ari: So Chapter four is here. So sorry its been taking so long. Between holidays and trying to read the VA books so I can get to Miracle Child I haven't had the time.

So VA doesn't belong to me. Thanks and please review!

Rose: Again with the begging! (Throws her arms in the air then I shove her back into the closet.)

Ari: Rose is in a time out. (Leaning against the door while Rose beats and bangs against it.)

**(Dimitri)**

I watched Aria closely for the next week.

She was so much like Rose that sometimes I forgot that she wasn't Rose.

But there would be moments when she would show a more serious side to herself. I noticed that unlike Rose, Aria didn't particularly find boys to be very important. Most of the boys, including the Moroi seemed more weary of her as if they knew not to approach.

'_Well,'_ I thought as I watched her in her Advanced Calculus class, a class I knew for a fact that her mother has never set foot in, _'At least I won't find her in a lounge like I did Rose when she snuck off with Jesse Zeklos when she first came back.'_

Suddenly Aria got up and went to her teacher's desk and handed him her work… she was only working for three minutes… She defiantly did not inebriate her mother's attitude toward school.

She went back to her seat and picked up her book. Now that I looked at it I saw that she was reading the exact same book as I was… and she was wayyyyyy ahead of me.

After about a half hour the bell finally rang and Aria put her book back in her leather messenger bag and walked out only to be stopped by a young Moroi boy. He blocked her way with his arm and tried to give her one of those looks that handsome boys had that made girls swoon… it wasn't working on my student. Another trait from Roza.

I was close enough that I could hear what was being said and I felt a sudden urge to slam the little prick into a wall.

"Hey baby." The Moroi, a Drozdov I think, said as he unabashedly eyed Aria up and down.

Aria rolled her eyes up at the ceiling as if to ask God why. Then she looked at the boy.

"Do I look like I wear diapers and suck a pacifier? " She asked as she tried to walk through the door only to be stopped by the Moroi once more.

"Actually you look like your underwear is little more sexy then a diaper and you probably suck other things besides a pacifier." He said suggestively.

I repeat I wanted to cause the boy serious harm. And no I don't have a thing for underage girls. I loved Rose with all my heart and soul but I felt as if Aria was my own child here. She was my student and the daughter of the love of my life so no stupid prick Moroi was going to knock her up while I was here. I began to walk over to the pair my anger growing until I saw Aria make a move.

I stopped when she grabbed the Moroi's crotch and gave it a painful squeeze… while digging her nails in. That has got to hurt.

The boy yelped in pain and leaned forward trying to get her hand to release its death grip on his more sensitive area.

"Lets get this straight." Aria said in a calm whisper. "My underwear is none of your concern and I wouldn't suck you if you had a gun to my head and threaten to blow my brains all over the walls. I'd rather die a grisly death then get sores in my mouth from whatever nasty STD you probably have."

By this time the boy was red in the face and sweating bullets as he whimpered painfully. Now I know what your thinking. 'Dimka shouldn't you stop her?' And maybe you don't remember but I saw Aria as a daughter already. She was my Roza's baby girl. What does this mean? Simple. I was going to sit back and enjoy the show then if she got in trouble I'd get her out of it.

"Now." Aria continued. "I'm gonna let you go. And you are going to take a very good lesson from this." The boy groaned as he tried to pull away only for Aria's hand to grip harder. "And that lesson is don't wave your dick in a girl's face and expect her to jump into bed with you. Not all Dhampir girls are sluts and whores just like Moroi girls aren't all virgins until they get married." Then she let the boy go and shoved him out of her way. "Now Move." She growled.

Aria walked out of the door leaving the Moroi boy on this ground clutching his crotch in pain.

I stood over the boy and he looked up in pain.

"That girl just assaulted me." The boy said as if he expected me to do something about it. Now I know that if Aria ever heard me say this she'd probably try to put vipers in my bed but if this scared the shit out of boys like this kid I can check my bed every night for poisonous snakes without complaint.

"I think she was in her rights." Then I reached down and gripped the boy by his shirt as a look of terror crossed his face. "If you ever try that on my charge again I will be the one to punish you and it will hurt. A Lot." I dropped the boy as he stuttered. "Y-Yes S-s-sir." I glared.

"Now I want you to go tell all of your friends not to try to come on to Aria Hathaway again."

The boy ran away and I smiled as I left to get the gym prepared for Aria's training session.

As I said before, Aria was a lot like her mother yet there were little things that were obviously different. Like she was punctual. Aria walked into the gym at three-thirty on the dot ready for training.

She had her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a sports bra and from fitting black workout pants. She didn't say anything just walked pass me out the door and began her stretches. By now we had a routine she knew that unless I said different we'd would twenty laps around the track and then she'd do her exercises then we'd spar.

As I held her legs down as she did her sit-ups I thought now would be the best time to ask her about what happened in calculus.

When I asked she froze and sat up looking at me.

"The jack ass deserved it." She defended herself. "He thinks he can come on to anything with a vagina use them then ditch him."

I opened my mouth to say something but she continued and I closed my mouth letting her get her anger out.

"Did you know that that royal little brat knocked up Jamie Craft? She was a girl in my combat training classes and she had to be sent home because she found out she was pregnant. She the closest thing I had to a friend and he messed up her chances to be a Guardian. I mean sure she still could be one but she doesn't want to leave her baby boy. Then had the gal to brag about it."

I waited as Aria breathed in and out in angry breaths. "Are you done?" I asked she nodded. I stood and offered her my hand.

I put my hands on my hips and looked the girl in the eye. "I know what happened I was there and I was honestly pleased of how you handled yourself." She looked surprised

"But the next time you have a problem I would like you to come to me. I'm your mentor you can trust me and if you don't want to come to me then go to your mother."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm not fragile. I don't need to be protected."

I put my hands on her shoulders and made her look me in the face.

"Its not that you need to be protected Ari. What you need is to know that there are people who you can trust. People who love you." She rolled her eyes.

"This coming from the guy that left a young girl heartbroken for the sake of, what was it honor? Duty?"

I flinched at the accusation in her voice. I didn't think that she'd know so much about my history with her mother but apparently she did.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand." I said trying to keep my temper under control.

Then teen narrowed her eyes and scoffed as she continued her stretches. As she did her punches on the dummies I studied her. I was starting to wonder if maybe she was bipolar or something. By the time the practice was over, Aria and exhausted her anger and rage and seemed to want to just fall out and sleep.

I walked her home just as I had after our first practice. The teenager seemed to be use to it to the point of forgetting I was even there half the time.

When she opened the door I saw Rose dressed in her P.J.s for the night. Red fuzzy night pants with Santa on them, since Christmas was only a few weeks away, and a black wife beater tank top.

She was in the couch watching a Christmas special and looked up as the door opened.

She gave Aria a big smile. "Hey baby how did training go?" she asked then she saw her daughter's dark mood and her smile fell.

"That bad huh?" Aria didn't answer her mother instead walked over and allowed Rose to kiss her forehead.

"Go on to bed sweetie, you'll feel better in the morning."

Once she heard Aria's door shut, Rose turned to me. "What happened?" She asked me.

I gave a deep breath and sat down on the couch next to her, our knees touching.

"A Moroi boy came on to her, or well maybe that's an understatement, he practically insisted on certain activities."

Rose growled. "I know who you're talking about. He's this generation's Jessie."

I felt my own temper rise at the mention of the Moroi boy who had gone around saying the Rose was a bloodwhore. I would have loved to pound the living daylights out of him but of course he was a minor and I an adult so I'd have gone to jail for child abuse… then again I fall in love with my seventeen year old student… Why did I not kill him again?

"It's not just that." I said. "She seems to have been in a strange mood all day."

Rose grimaced. "Yeah, when she was a little girl her moods where crazy. We thought she was bi polar but when we got her tested she came back normal." I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Then Adrian started watching her aura and turns out me being shadow-kissed had affected her while she was inside me. She is affected by spirit's darkness but not to a dangerous extent. Its like she's has a minor case of Bi-polar."

I nodded. For some reason Rose's words about her being Shadow-Kissed got stuck in my head.

"I wouldn't have thought being shadow kissed would have had such an affect on your children."

Rose shrugged not saying anything.

Then she got up and made her way to the hall. "I'm gonna check on her." I got up and followed. I stood at the door at the end of the hall and watched as Rose sat on the side of Aria's bed and brushed her hair back from the girl's sleeping face.

I noticed Rose's hand was wrapped around something. She opened the nightstand drawer and dropped whatever it was in it softly.

Rose then kissed her child's head and covered her up with the blankets on the bed.

She walked out of the little room and closed the door.

"She'll feel better tomorrow. Goodnight Comrade."

I grabbed her shoulder. "Rose I'm here if you need me." Then I kissed her softly on her lips. "I love you, my Roza." Then I walked by her out the door.

(Rose)

I stood stalk still. He had kissed me as if we were back in time and that day he left ever happened. For a minute I could pretend that things had happened differently. That he and I were married and Aria never had wanted for anything where her father was concerned.

I shook my head. I couldn't let this get to me I had to protect my child from the pain that I had felt when he left.

Aria had said she didn't want him to know about her, that she wouldn't get her hopes up if he had no idea she was his flesh and blood.

I took a deep breath then turned around and went back into Aria's room. I took her locket out of her nightstand. It had been a gift from Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother. It was a Belikov family heirloom that was passed down to the daughters in the family. It was made of silver that when the moon hit it, it shone an ethereal blue. The blood red ruby at the top twinkled in the dim light of the pre-dawn. I put the family heirloom down on the table so Aria would see it.

Despite all the times she said she hated Dimitri, I knew the locket made her feel closer to her father, made her feel like he loved her as much as I did, though she knew he never even knew that she had existed.

Since Dimitri had come here, Aria had been very careful with the locket she always made sure it was tucked under her shirt color and she never wore it when it could be exposed.

I kissed my daughter's head one more time then left to get ready for bed.

Ari: Hey so here is the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think with some wonderful reviews!

Rose: So is Comrade gonna figure out Aria is his or what I'm getting tired of waiting!

Dimitri: Patience is a virtue Roza.

Ari: What are you talking about Dimitri? You were shaking the living daylights out of me early asking the same thing.

Dimitri: -.- Thanks Ari.

Ari: Oh and I will Update my other stories soon. thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


End file.
